fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse
Curse Curse is one of the most dangerous elements you should stay far away.This also includes Holy, Occult, Chocolate, etc.Curse has powerful spells that can cause defection of the opponent's stats, especially Health and Stamina.Curse requires Necromancy and Occult to be unlocked, costing a whopping 9360 diamonds, being the most expensive and most powerful.But being a very strong element, it can be upgraded.Eventually, this element can be bought for 150 Robux if you wouldn't like farming diamonds. Levels Level 1 : None Level 2 : Cursive Blackness will deal +8 damage per beam(900 shard cost) Level 3 : Infectious Curse will do more damage when passing to another player than reducing(50 damage). (1000 shard cost) Level 4 : Using a spell from this element with Darkness or Reaper element will guarantee +15 projectile speed for 6 seconds(has 15 second cooldown) (1200 shard cost) Level 5 : Non Curable Illness will deal +30 damage and has 15% chance of burning the opponent longer.(1500 shard cost) Level 6 : Infectious Curse and Black Witch has -5 second cooldown(1800 shard cost) Level 7 : All Darkness/Reaper/Necromancy spells will have -2 cooldown but will be gone after 4 times of using(2100 shard cost) Level 8 : Pure Wrath will have -35 second cooldown(2400 shards) Level 9 : All spells of this element will have -100 mana cost(2700 shards) Spells Black Witch User drinks a powerful potion that will turn them to an ugly witch.Whilst being a witch, left clicking will cast a black mist flying over until it reaches the opponent, creating several strenghty explosions that will drain a significant amount of mana.Spells are unavailable while in transformation. -->The user drinks a potion filled with mutagens.The user will turn to an ugly witch after 3 seconds.The caster is unable to use spells.But the witch will hold a book that when the caster left clicks, it will create a black mist that will go whereever the mouse cursor is.On contact with a wall, it will create 7 explosions, each dealing 50 ~ 125 damage, in a total of 350 ~ 875 damage.Each explosion also drains 55 mana.This phase changer spell has 1 minute and 25 second cooldown, whilst the effects last for 1 minute. *''Consumes 700 mana'' Infectious Curse The user holds a staff and raises it, ready to shoot a black bolt that is capable of passing through nearby players and delivering 2 deadly debuffs. -->The user raises a staff that will deliver a strong black bolt that will hit a random player 35 studs away from the caster.It deals 250 ~ 500 damage, and will cast Silence and Curse at the same time(Silence is a debuff that disables special effects of the opponent's spells such as burn or freeze effects, whilst Grim's Curse will do more damage to an opponent when hit by projectiles, with a lockdown to a healing spell for 5 seconds).The effects last for 10 seconds.When another player is detected, the bolt is passed to that person and he gets less damage but same effects with the same effect time, then to another, and another.This projectile spell has a 25 second cooldown. *Consumes 550 mana and costs 1300 shards *''Special : +50 additional damage to another player when passing(level 3), and -5 second cooldown at level 6.'' Cursive Blackness User can click several locations to lay a mark.Black beams then go spiral, attempting to go to the location the caster desired, dealing medium damage each, with a short stun and -10 stamina per spiral beam. -->The user clicks a location where a black spiral beam comes in contact with the location.It can be controlled, though.When the caster clicks another location after a second, a new black beam appears.10 max locations and each beam does 60 ~ 120 damage.In a total of 600 ~ 1200 damage, it is VERY deadly, especially because it steals 10 stamina and stuns for 0.5 seconds.This multi beam spell has a 40 second cooldown. *''Consumes 725 mana and costs 2600 shards'' *Special : Can deal +8 damage per beam at level 2 Non-Curable Illness User submerges in a cauldron filled with multiple substances that can cause multiple defects on a player when near. -->The user creates a cauldron with green substance inside.They will take +100 health and -300 damage from projectiles and beams.Different substances are homogenously mixed, giving a powerful glow for the caster.When an opponent is near, they will take poison damage(25 dmg for 8 seconds),burn damage(12 dmg for 4 seconds),freeze damage(40 afterburn dmg), and Curse.It deals a total of 288 damage.So far, this shield spell does the highest damage, if not counted for Combustion's projectile absorption to do more damage.This shield spell has a 21 second cooldown, effects last for 10 seconds. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 3500 shards. *''Special : +30 damage and 15% chance of longer burning at level 5'' Pure Wrath Summon multiple bats that will carry away anyone nearby.The bats will go in a circular motion where the caster is in the middle.A powerful substance containing acid and kerosene will mercilessly burn the opponents until they die. -->Releases multiple bats out of the caster's body, grabbing any player 40 studs away from the user.These bats go 8 inches above the ground and spin, casting a black tornado whereas the caster flies onto, and then will splash a green substance that contains acid and kerosene will do severe burn damage(starting from 950 damage and -50 when burn reduces).Eventually, Flame Body can't absorb the acid but will reflect the burn damage to a random opponent nearby(caster can also be involved), thus, reducing the afterburns by -200.This ultimate has a 5 minute cooldown. *Consumes 1500 mana and costs 4000 shards *''Special : -35 second cooldown at level 8'' Good to Know! * Upgrading to level 4 and 7 will guarantee powerful buffs for other elements that are relevant to Curse.